Love Me For One More Minute
by Marvelle Petit
Summary: A duo of lemons. A-side: Akihiko and Female Protagonist. B-side: Shinjiro and Female Protagonist.


**愛して 後一分  
>Love Me For One More Minute<strong>

**_A-side_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The characters in question belong to Atlus. I make no profit off this fiction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Quiet," Akihiko warned, "They'll hear you if you're too loud."<p>

Minako twisted the knob, shut the door, and let the knob silently twist back into place. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. She smirked. Bet he didn't know that trick.

"Is there a reason you didn't show me that before I went up to your room last night?"

She giggled. Last night they were almost caught by Mitsuru after she heard the door shut late. He hid in the closet. She lectured on the importance of returning to the dorm before the dark hour, especially to keep away from the shadows that lurked the streets. He received the better end of the deal.

He frowned and pulled her close. "It's not funny," he growled into her ear, sending jolts down her spine. His fingertips grazed her upper thigh, "What would you do if we couldn't meet like this?" He kissed her, biting into her lips as punishment.

She pressed her hips against him, "As the leader I can do what I want."

He arched an eyebrow. "And what do you want?"

Her smile hid a thousand words. He lifted her chin up. Time for a lesson about abusing power. His lips crushed hers. A challenge to her, she returned with utmost intensity. They battled with their lips, each goading one to surrender.

Her hands wandered, moving up his shirt, rubbing his defined muscles. He sucked in his breath a bit. He was not ticklish, but he was sensitive to the touch. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her uniform. Grunting in frustration, he tugged on the last bits, snapping the buttons off. She shuddered. Those same hands caressed her back and snapped her bra with utmost ease. A virgin only weeks ago. The man learns fast.

He did not claim his prize, instead, he rubbed her back, pushed his hands through the top of her skirt, and rubbed her smooth buttocks. A deep moan escaped him, she wore no underwear. Such a cheeky girl.

As he squeezed and rubbed, her lips weakened in their resolve. Just a moment longer and the coup de gr**â**ce would ensure his victory. Hands on her hips, he nudged them forward and back. She pulled herself closer to him and rocked her hips over his erection. He tugged her bra down and cupped her breasts. The weight of them amazed him each time he took hold. Soft, yet firm, heavy, rosy pink nipples that always seemed to be hard, plus a good handful at that. He thought them modest at first, but once in his hands that fact changed in an instant.

A moan rose in her throat, but she did not break the kiss. In retaliation she swirled her hips.

Damn, she was good. But he couldn't give in, she needed to be humbled. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, then rubbed them between his thumb and index finger.

"Ah," she gasped, breaking the kiss. Their eyes met. He smirked and twirled her around. For the second battle, she did not waste a moment; grinding her buttocks into his erection. Kisses trailed her neck as he squeezed her breasts. She moaned softly and lifted her arms up to hug his head, leaving her body open to his manipulations. Each spot he touched burned like ice. Her limbs began to lose their strength. She leaned back into him and he overwhelmed her with his arms, one crossing her chest and the other inching towards her crotch.

He felt her body tense as he neared the spot she wanted touched the most. His teeth grazed her ear, "Give me your orders."

She shivered. His rumbling voice shook her core. "I," she half gasped as he played with her breasts.

"I can't hear you," he replied, pinching her nipples.

"Ah," she cried, "Aki," she managed, crumbling down into him. He spun her back around, kissed her hard, and lifted her up. The thud of her back hitting the wall echoed in the small room. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The strength of his body normally comforted her. Tonight it made her feel vulnerable in his arms, a mere slave to his manipulations. She moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, swirled his tongue around, nipped, and sucked. Her vision clouded and the room began to spin.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue, "Your orders?" He bit it as a sound escaped her lips, interrupting.

"Aki," she whined.

"That's not an order," he teased, attacking her with his lips.

She tugged at his clothes, trying to remove them. She broke his hold, "Take it off."

When he put her down she almost fell to the ground, but the wall provided some support. He threw off his clothes. She stared at him. His pale skin glistened with sweat. She ran a finger over his hard abs and licked his nipple. The salt stung her mouth. She licked down each rib of muscle, until she reached his penis. It stood out on end, long, throbbing. She giggled as it moved towards her mouth, as if it asked her to suck it. She kissed down his thighs, ignoring the request. She would have her revenge. She bit his side. He sucked in a breath and nudged her head upwards to him. She shook it off and continued licking the salty sweat from his body.

His training left him with a perfect body. Michelangelo could not improve upon it. He was her David, the perfect representation of man. Even his scratches and bruises from sparring could not mar the complexion. She sucked on his nipple like he did hers.

His eyes widened. She'd never done that before. It felt odd, not pleasurable, but not bad. He grabbed her hair and tugged gently. He met her crimson eyes. His chest tightened.

Her lips swelled slightly, making her pout more pronounced. Her hair, normally neat, hung down and frayed wildly. It made her seem more of a mythical creature than human. Her nipples were still erect, once a pale pink now a flushed red. She had the perfect hourglass with a flat stomach. She kept her skirt on though, a kinky schoolgirl facade.

Her hands gently caressed the lines of his abdominals, up and down like a paintbrush, each stroke reaching lower and lower. He swallowed in anticipation as she neared his erection. She gently cupped his balls and gently massaged them in her hands. He exhaled slowly, trying to keep control. Her other hand reached up and cupped his face, drawing him in for a kiss. As her tongue crossed the threshold to his mouth, her hand stroked the head of his cock. He moaned as she tightened her grip and rolled her hand down in a circular motion. Her other hand reached down and massaged his balls like before. Pleasure overwhelmed his senses. With each wave of pleasure that coursed through his body, he shuddered.

She broke the kiss and dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth. His moan rattled her bones. She swirled her tongue around the head. His precum reminded her of a tangy sauce, slightly salty and sweet. She sucked, trying to taste more.

"Minaka," he rasped.

Her head bobbed up and down as she wriggled her tongue underneath his shaft. Once her spit covered his shaft, she added a hand, gripping tightly, circling on the upstroke and crashing her mouth over his shaft on the downstroke. His moans became louder. She continued the motion, mouth and hand soon making an audible sound from the moisture. "Don't stop," he murmured, grabbing her hair and pushing her head further down his shaft, trying to fit it all in. She accommodated as best as she could.

On the edge already. He couldn't finish tonight yet. He let himself linger on the line for a moment longer before grabbing her shoulders. She stopped and glanced up, still with his penis in her mouth. It was both erotic and cute. He smiled. "You're a little too good at that." She chuckled and wiped the drool off her mouth. "Come here," he ordered, lifting her up, kissing her hard, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them roughly.

Like a rag doll, he carried her to the bed, throwing her down, crushing her body with his. All sounds were stolen from her mouth. Somehow in their position his erection rubbed against her clit as he ground into her. It felt exquisite. The soft, smooth skin of his shaft felt amazing against her sensitive part. "Don't stop," she begged, arching her back.

He sucked her neck and massaged breasts as he continued. Inside, a pulsating electricity grew, radiating from each spot his body touched. It almost pained her in its intensity. He bit her neck, "Ready?" She nodded. He moved his shaft up and down until he rested at her entrance. After a few cursory thrusts, he went at her hard.

Her body shivered under him, her breath quickened, she cooed and moaned with each thrust of his hips. Her face became beautiful when twisted in pleasure. Words could not do it justice. He watched her changing masks with fascination. She felt hot inside, hotter than usual, as if she had a fire inside. He groaned and embraced her. Their combined heat felt cool against his skin. A nice contrast from inside.

Her body became an electric goo, pulsating with each thrust. "Aki," she moaned into his ear. He grunted and stopped suddenly, breathing hard. Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly, "You're amazing tonight. If I didn't stop it would be over prematurely." He kissed her forehead to hide his embarrassment. "Turn around," he ordered, grabbing her hips and turning them. She obliged wriggling her butt for good measure. He slapped it playfully. "Why'd you leave that skirt on?"

"You don't like," she pouted.

"No, no, no," he stammered, "It's hot, very sexy."

She grinned and pulled the fabric up. "Hard."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he muttered, positioning himself and slamming in. The skirt fluttered each time their bodies met. Charcoal black and porcelain skin, like a doll. It combined with himself entering made for a striking visual. He slapped her cheek and enjoyed the red blossom. From this angle her waist shrunk and her hips bloomed into a beautiful pear shape. He grabbed her hips and pounded so hard their skin met with an audible slap.

She leaned down into the bed, biting the comforter to keep silent. The skirt must have inspired him to a new level of roughness and it felt amazing. He leaned down and grabbed her breasts, gripping them tightly as he nibbled her back. She whimpered.

Those sexy whimpers of hers were working wonders on him. He did this to her; he made her this way. Hot, tight, slick, it took every inch of his being not to release too soon. God, she felt so good.

"Aki," she cried suddenly, shaking.

He stopped, eyes wide. No way. No way. No way. Did he just...that's never happened before. "Minako," he questioned in shock, "Are you okay?"

She buried her face in the comforter. "Yes," a muffled voice called out. "That was new."

"It was," he replied, a hint of pride in his voice. He _did_. "But we're not done yet." He resumed his earlier pace. She gasped and gripped the blankets, pulling them towards her.

As his breaths became rapid she ordered him to stop. "I want to do for you what you did to me."

He chuckled, "We were getting there, Minako." He nudged forward.

"No, no, let me be on top," she said, crawling forward and pointing to an empty spot on the bed. "Lay down."

He sighed and obeyed. She straddled him and smiled. "Like the view?"

"The," he gasped as she began bouncing up and down. He threw his head back and moaned. She cupped his chin and brought it forward. "Look at me."

Her breasts fascinated him before, but now they were the single most interesting thing he'd ever witnessed. Each time she moved they bounced. Her hair waved about and her hips, what was she doing with them? The circles she ground on him earlier were now being replicated in vigor. She squeezed her own breasts and bit her lip seductively. That image alone almost did him in. "Fuck," he cursed, closing his eyes.

Before long he was on edge again, but he still didn't want it to end. He sat up and kissed her, holding her hips and forcing her to slow down. "You're too sexy," he whispered in her ear before nibbling her lobe.

She smiled, "You make me this way."

His mouth opened slightly and he returned her expression. He cupped her chin and his thumb traced her lips before kissing her deeply. The slow rocking of her hips let him feel every inch of her inside. It wasn't a raw passion like earlier, but it brought a different type of emotion. He pushed her down on her back and continued the slow thrusts.

Each time he entered a pressure inside her grew. Unlike earlier, where it bombarded her with feelings, this was more gentle. "Aki," she whispered, sighing in pleasure.

"You feel so good," he mumbled, gritting his teeth. "It's getting to the point I can't hold back anymore."

Minako smiled, "Then come."

"But," he protested, but she cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Let me," she offered, pushing him off her before he could change his mind.

He grunted, "You don't have to do everything, you know."

She kissed him, "You like it."

"No," he growled, flipping her over, "You're mine tonight." He began thrusting with vigor. She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's it," he encouraged, "Tell me how much you like it."

Her moans became louder, as if she stopped trying to suppress them. He smiled, "There you go."

"Gods," she cried. With each thrust it seemed he became harder and larger. What sort of trick was it? "Aki," she moaned, "Don't stop, don't ever stop."

Those cries drove him insane. The way her voice lifted, cooed, dropped, everything played upon his body like a symphony. That's _it_, the crescendo. "Minako," he moaned, hanging his head. His breathing became ragged and he stopped abruptly, collapsing on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and waiting for his breathing to return to normal. As soon as he lifted his head up he kissed her. "That was amazing."

She grinned. "It was."

He rolled off her and they arranged their bodies in the spooning position. "Where did you learn those tricks?"

"Tricks?"

"Everything you did tonight."

She giggled. "It's more along the lines of, I fantasized about us during class today."

He gasped, "You did _what_?"

Her giggle turned to a full blown laugh. "That's a new one. Akihiko, startled!" She wriggled closer to him, "You're one of the hottest guys in the school. I'd be worried if I couldn't keep my hands off you."

He chuckled, "I suppose so." He kissed her hair, "Stay with me tonight."

"But in the morning," she protested, "I thought you didn't want to get caught?"

"You're the leader, right? Make something up. I want to hold you tonight."

Minako turned around and kissed him gently. "How can I refuse that request?"

He smiled. His eyes were warm and full of love. She kissed him again, and when she pulled back he nuzzled their noses together. "I love you, Minako."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>an: So, I have some advice: Don't write and post when you've been up 27 hours. I can't believe I had a name switch, lol! Anyway, Side-B will be with Shinji, and I promise not to post until I have at least 5 hours of sleep.


End file.
